Random iPodyness!
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: Random oneshots, where i shuffle my iPod and i make a songfic based on the song. Thanks for reading! most of them are yaoi, so don't like don't read. rated M for mature content. song titles should be in the A/N and on the chapter titles
1. Chinese

Random ipodyness! Ch. 1!

Ok, so I was browsing the PJO universe and I came across a story by squirrelLOVER where she shuffles her iPod and rights a oneshot set in the theme of that song, so I decided to do it too.

Thanks you to everyone for reviewing etc. on all of my stories :D

Diclaimer! I don't own

urgh...

I don't own...-Rick riordan is the Texan writer who lives in Texas, the complete opposite of Washington state-...PJO!

Chapter 1: airplanes by hailey Williams and B.O.B. (yes, I know, I have it from my pop phase...) but I don't want to do a rap, and then it was girlfriend from Avril lavigne, but then I was thoroughly embarrassed, and then it was born this way by lady gaga and I was like so-... Fuck it, I'm just gonna tweak the rules a bit, and Do a playlist instead,

That was a long title :D

Anyway, this chapter is a percico, so slash/yaoi... Don't like don't read.

'I see you from the sky

And I wonder how long it will take me to get home

I wait for an hour or so at the carousel

I have a cigarette to pass the time

Cause the traffic's hell'

Percy was waiting at the carnival for his boyfriend, he was coming home from a 'business' (aka hades ordering him to kill half of the monsters in east Asia) trip and he wanted to bring Nico to the carnival as a date/welcome home present.

But then he got a text. His green eyes peering down at the minuscule text, and he read the passage Nico had written.

'sorry Percy, he's making me stay another month... I wish I was there with u... I'll see you in September.

Love u,

Nico.'

He stood there with disappointment clearly written on his face, and the tears started to fall.

He missed Nico so much, and now Nico was going to be away for another month?

'I don't want anything more

Than to see your face when you open the door

You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV'

He stumbled to his car dropping the carousel tickets in the gutter, and drove home- well it's not really home with out Nico there, Percy thought miserably.

Pulling over abruptly, his head fell onto the steering wheel.

"fuck." he whispered, finally letting his loneliness wash over him. He cried for the next few minutes thinking about how ticklish Nico was, and how he always clung to the sheets at night, leaving Percy in the cold- just like now, Percy glumly mused.

Finally, he started the car and drove away into his driveway, opening the door he clambered to the bedroom. Snuggling into the sheets, he breathed in. Is he haunting me? Even the sheets smell like him. Percy thought. reaching his arm out, expecting Nico's lithe body to be there to cuddle with, he found nothing and broke into tears again. He tried, he really did and he thought that for once he might be able to sleep without his onyx eyed partner, but he couldn't fall asleep without Nico beside him.

'Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk

And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk

I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV.'

"c'mon mrs o'leary, let's go for a walk." Percy sniffed, clipping the leash to her collar. Opening the door out of his house, he walked down the street. When he wasn't looking, mrs o'leary poohed on the Jackson-Di Angelo's neighbors lawn.

"augh... Leary, did something die inside of you?" he muttered, blocking his nose and waiting for the laugh at percys horrible joke from his boyfriend- husband - , but finding none, he frowned and continued the walk without a single word.

'You wipe the tears from my eye

And you say that all that it takes is a phone call

I cry at the thought of being alone and then

I wonder how long it will take til I'm home again'

That night, like every night, the couple called eachother.

but this time, Percy would talk about something he hadn't before.

"hello?" nico asked

"Nico." Percy stuttered, relieved to hear the one he loved's voice.

"Percy! I miss you... Wait, are you crying?" Nico questioned, concerned.

"I-I miss you n-Nico, come home!" percy blubbered, trying to stem the tears.

"fuck those corporate assholes, you need to come home, now!" he continued, more or less under control now.

"Percy, it isn't-" Nico began, but Percy kept rambling.

"I can't sleep without you, whenever i do anything I think that your next to me but you aren't, and when I listen for your voice, there's nothing..." Nico had started sobbing, and he didn't care if Nico heard him.

"Percy, you know I can't-" Nico began again, trying not to break Percy's heart.

"you can't? They-they-..." Percy said, hanging up

'I don't want anything more

Than to see your face when you open the door

You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV

Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk

And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk

I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV'

'I know it doesn't seem so fair

But I'll send you a postcard when I get there'

After about a three weeks, Percy became fed up, he was going to go after his neeks. After Packing his bags, he sat in the car for a while, before starting the engine and pulled out of the driveway and started his way to the airport, just as a cab turned down the street.

'I don't want anything more

Than to see your face when you open the door

You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV'

Nico was excited to get home, and as he opened the door, he waited for the familiar cheery hello of his lover, but heard none. Frowning, his onyx eyes scanned the room and every other room, before noticing a note on the dining table.

'mom, thanks for taking care of mrs o'leary, I'm going to be gone in shanghai for the next few weeks, with Nico.

-Percy.'

Nicos eyes widened, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car and floored the pedal to catch up with percy.

'Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk

And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk

I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep

And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV'


	2. What the water gave me

Random ipodyness! Ch. 1!

Hi here's chapter 2! And as usual, whenever I hear an awesome song, I interpret it is the most depressing thing ever...

Anyway this is an a/u Fic it's set in the early 18th century (1700s) where Percy is a mid-shipman on a man-of-war in the royal British navy in the French-Indian war, and Nico is his secret lover (because, you know, homophobia and execution of gays and lesbians wasn't uncommon back then), but Percy is lost at sea and Nico can't live without him. Just bye the way, imagine rachel's voice with a scottish accent, but percy and nico with english

Ch. 2 'what the water gave me' by florence and the machine! xD

'Time it took us

To where the water was

That's what the water gave me

And time goes quicker

Between the two of us

Oh, my love, don't forsake me

Take what the water gave me'

"percy, please! Dont go! What if those French bastards killed you? Let the others fight over the west!" Nico pleaded, grabbing Percy's hands with his own.

Percy just looked down on Nico with a sad, regretful gaze and kissed Nico's hands.

"I will come back, I swear it." he said fondly, removing one of his hands to grab his coat.

He paused after nearing the gates on the edge of the tall cliff on which their seaside cottage was.

"I will write, my love." he said softly, casting a kind glance back at Nico, who had collapsed to his knees.

Hiding his face in his hands, he whispered a farewell, although he had already heard the horse gallop away.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow

Pockets full of stones'

He sat there, in the doorway with his eyes shut tight, trying to prevent loneliness from inevitably overtaking him. He slowly stood up to make some tea.

When he sat in a chair, his tears started to mix with the steaming brew.

That night, all he could dream of were the ways Percy could die, it tortured Nico.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow'

The next week Nico went out to the post office in the village. Opening the door, he asked Rachel, the post mistress, If she had any post for him.

"aye, I do have a letter from his majesty's navy" she responded cheerfully, handing him a slim letter. He happily took the parchment.

"don'cha think you should let Annie read that first? It could be a letter from our boy, Percy." she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"no, I'll read it first." he said, accidentally letting slip a bit of jealousy in his words.

Once he had walked up the long road to his cottage, he slipped his letter knife through the red wax seal, grinning.

But then his expression dropped.

'To the friends, family, and spouse of Perseus Jackson.

Due to Perseus Jackson's last wishes, we have addressed this letter to Nico Di Angelo, along with Annabeth Chase, Perseus' wife.

We regret to inform you that Perseus Jackson died August the eighteenth in the year 1714, in his majesty king George the first of his name, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain, France and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Prince-Elector of Hanover, Duke of Brunswick, of house Hanover's first year of glorious reign.

Perseus Jackson died from a large splinter in his chest due to a cannon-ball's collision with the british man-of-war; 'the princess andromeda'. Soon after, 'the triton' a French ship sunk, taking the 'princess andromeda' with it.

We are sorry for your loss.

God save the king,

-Poseidon Olympus, His majesty the king's high admiral.'

Nico crumbled to the ground, he was too shocked to cry.

Instead, he screamed in pain and loss until his throat was raw. After the wailing was finished, finally, he had the tears and he began to cry, ink mixing with tears, much like the cold tea the week before.

'And oh, poor Atlas

The world's a beast of a burden

You've been holding on a long time

And all this longing

And the ships are left to rust

That's what the water gave us'

A month later, he had been sitting on the wrought iron bench over looking the Atlantic ocean near the cottage, when Annabeth, Percy's widow, came up to Nico's cottage.

"I miss him." she said, sitting down next to Nico. Nico looked like he was dead compared with annabeth. His eyes were sunken into his head, he was pale to the point where you could see veins throbbing, his eyes were swollen and red. But worst of all, Nico's eyes didn't even have a spark of life, compared to the glowing embers they used to hold.

His eyes were a mirror image of his soul, and his soul was obviously dead.

Annabeth moved in to hug him, but he beat her to it.

"don't touch me." he hissed with as much malice he could muster*

"get off of my property." he said quietly, looking out over the blood red sunset.

His eyes matched the crimson of the sky.

'So lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow

Pockets full of stones

Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow'

''Cause they took your loved ones

But returned them in exchange for you

But would you have it any other way?

Would you have it any other way?

You couldn't have it any other way'

Nico looked out over the english channel, thinking.

What if he could exchange his life? But why would he do such a thing? He would do it for annabeth, as much as he hated her,

annabeth would be able to live with percy, and percy would be happy.

''Cause she's a cruel mistress

And a bargain must be made

But oh, my love, don't forget me

I let the water take me'

He would do it, Nico decided, and he would exchange his life for Percy's, even though he knew it wouldn't work, it was just an excuse to join his lover in the sea.

Slowly getting up, he moved to the edge of the high cliffs, sobbing for his secret lover.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the over flow

Pockets full of stones'

He jumped, a racking sob shaking him off of the edge. His coat struggling for freedom in the wind.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow'

The free fall was blocked out as Nico saw the good and bad aspects of his life. The last memory in his mind was the day he had screamed his throat raw. The day he had found out percy had died. The day his life had ended, along with his lover.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow

Pockets full of stones'

He collided with the frothy water, just as the last rays of red and yellow disappeared, giving way to the night.

'Lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the overflow'

His only regret was he had never told Percy he loved him.

How was it? Depressing? Yep? I'm actually really proud of this songfic, even more so than chapter 6 in 'new life'.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D (ps. Corpse blood, I was gonna recommend this to yo sibling (you know which one...) because it doesn't have any M content, but then I realized that someone commits suicide at the end :P wow I really shouldn't be taking this lightly... but whatever.)


End file.
